On Edge
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Captain made a mistake, now pays the price. If Matsumoto didn't open her mouth, Ichigo wouldn't have given him an ultimatum! If he doesn't get pregnant, he can't come to the living world! Mpreg. The REAL truth to his mistake is revealed in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: First chapter talks about rape. Before you intend to bash me about my way of doing this story, just shut up and wait for ten chapters to understand.

If you do not like it, or cannot stomach it, please read Captivated instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

**On Edge**

**Now—**

"What's wrong Taichou?" Rangiku looked at her short captain in curiosity as he suddenly dropped his brush in the middle of his report. "…Taichou?" He looked as if he had forgotten something important.

A bad omen was coming his way in a slow, steady—deadly manner, and he knew that he should most likely take the rest of the day off. Taking quick actions, he stood up from his seat in front of his desk as he told the lieutenant to take care of whatever was left of the work. The captain began to take his haste leave before he would get into some serious trouble with the wrong type of people—person, rather. It was not that he was scared, it was that he was dreading the wrath of that the man would throw in his direction if he managed to find out what happened. Sliding the door open to make his escape, he was repelled from the entrance when bouncing off a body that stood firmly in his path.

"K-Kurosaki." The captain took an uneasy step back.

For a little over six years, Kurosaki Ichigo had regained his Shinigami powers, and Soul Society has been doing everything in its power to please him. He did not want anyone to do things for him, but he was like a God for his strength and for taking care of Aizen Sousuke for everyone. Much to his dismay, he had his own place to stay at when he was visiting Seireitei since they could afford to be so generous.

"Hey _Toushirou_, how long has it been?" Ichigo took a step in, Toushirou took a step back. "Two weeks?"

_'He knows…'_ That damn sister of his had been on his case for the past year, and she was scary enough to drug him to have him go along with things. "M-Matsumoto, you're excused. Go drink elsewhere…"  
>As she was about to get up, Ichigo spoke. "No, she's staying right there." His demands were ten times more important to listen to now—and even the captains had to listen to him. "She should know, right?"<br>"Kurosaki, I'm begging you not to do this here." Toushirou did not sound as if he was begging, but his eyes pleaded the angry male to reconsider any scolding that he would do right now. "You can take it—"  
>"<em>Don't<em>, tell me what to do." With no reiatsu again to destroy him, he slammed the sliding door shut. "How has it been, Rangiku-san?" He looked at her cheerfully, "can you pour me some sake please?"

She nodded nervously before glancing at the back of her captain's head in worry; he was not the type to roll over for anyone. If there were a possibility that her captain was on Ichigo's bad side, she would be torn between whose side she should defend. Ichigo walked passed Toushirou who tensed in case he was going to be struck in some manner, but he came to the desk to take the cup of sake. It was scaring the lieutenant to see that her captain was _waiting_ to be attacked when they were at Ichigo's command.

"Thank you," he went over to sit on the couch that faced the desk to save Toushirou the embarrassment of having his subordinate staring at him. "Sit." The captain slowly obeyed, sitting across from him now. "I gave you fair warning years ago, and you agreed to them. Do you know the extent of what you did?"

"In my defense, I was drugged." Hurt turquoise liquid pools painfully stared at the coffee table between the couches. "My actions are inexcusable, I admit it, and I apologize for the trouble that I have caused."  
>"Do you know, the extent, of what you did." This time, the question was more firm. "Your, <em>actions<em>, just caused us more _trouble_ than you can possibly even imagine." The cup in his hand broke easily.  
>Usually, Toushirou would not be afraid of Ichigo, but he had good reason as to why he should be. "No," he answered truthfully. "I do not know the extent of the damages that I have done, Kurosaki Ichigo."<p>

"And that's a problem," he replied, picking the shards out of his hand casually as the cuts were healing. "I was being very generous, Toushirou, when helping Hinamori heal." The captain flinched in fear that his childhood friend would be brought into the subject. "Then you go behind my back and betray me?" Once his hand was healed thanks to his Zanpakutou, he used his fullbring powers to rebuild the cup and pour the spilt sake in it. "In all honesty, I almost went to see her first, and repay the favor that you did."

"Kurosaki—"

"But unlike you, I have control." He watched Toushirou bite his lip when he was interrupted. "Rangiku-san," his gentle, but terrifying gaze, turned to her. "Would you mind leaving for a bit?" The woman was a little too scared to oblige to his orders. "Don't worry, I won't kill him. Now go fool around, please."

With little comfort in his statement, she began to leave the office, passing a glance at her captain; his gaze reeked of unimaginable fear. Whatever happened between those two, it was obvious whom the guilty party was, and who the executioner was going to be. Not about to risk her life by listening in on their conversation, she went on a little walk to go visit some others that were off duty. Now there was absolutely nothing to hold Ichigo back from throwing his wrath at the well-respected little captain.

"Kurosaki…" Toushirou frowned apologetically at him. "I did not intend it to get this far."

"Do you know what pisses me off most?" He watched the captain look up at him worriedly. "I saved your ass after I lost my Shinigami powers. What would have happened if I wasn't there!" Ichigo stood up and kicked the coffee table, shattering it with the amount of force he used. "Every damn time you were there in my world, I let you stay at our house." His hand grabbed the captain, throwing him across the room whereas Toushirou did not try to defend himself. "We fed you and gave you shelter you bastard."

"Kurosaki—please!"

He was shoved against the far wall, pinned between it and the man that was firmly pressed against his backside aggressively. His lower half of his shihakusho was dropped to the floor before the rest of his clothing, other than his socks, were removed to have him stripped naked. The captain was frozen in fear as the memories flood into his mind, and it did not help when he was turned around to face the man. Toushirou wanted to cover his body and cry out his displeasure at being nude if front of someone, but whatever he would say would not help him.

"You remember this fear, don't you?" Ichigo's angry voice simmered to a gentle tone. The other nodded slowly before sliding to the ground. He knew that he broke Toushirou's already unstable mind, and he knelt down in front of him. "I saved you from being used, you learned that fear, and yet you did it to Karin, Toushirou." The captain feared looking at him, but Ichigo held his chin to grab his attention. "You being drunk, drugged, or perfectly fine, why did you have the urge to rape my little sister? Huh?"

"S-She's been attempting to pressure me for a year to sleep with her because she began to like me the time she met me before the war against Aizen. I always refused, but she spiked my drink while you were at work!" Toushirou wanted to cover himself up, but knew he was being punished. "Your sister is crazy! You know that I run to your room when I can't handle them, but I accidentally locked myself out of your room. All I was trying to do was get away from her! I can't even remember most of it that day!"

"But you remember what you did to her?"  
>"Vividly… when I woke up, I knew what I did."<br>"Then why did you not come to me at that time?"  
>"You would have killed me! You obviously want to!"<p>

"Yes, I want to kill you. For betraying me, and what you did to my sister." Ichigo had a quiet but serious tone now. "But because of you, I might have to sacrifice my human life. So it makes me angry, _Brother_."  
>Toushirou looked at him in fear, hurt, and confusion. <em>'He has never called me that before—'<em> Eyes then tore open in horror. "N-No… that's not possible Kurosaki, that was the only time that I was with her—"  
>"It only takes one time to get a girl pregnant." He stood up slowly. "Get dressed, I proved my point." As Toushirou obeyed, Ichigo continued. "You're banned from my world unless <em>I<em> give you permission."  
>The captain tried to think about this. "I have duties to your sister. Shouldn't I be there?" His morals and responsibilities always came first. "I will do everything in my power t—" He shuttered at the man's gaze.<br>"I believe your _power_ has done enough. Finish dressing." He could sense the lieutenant returning. "As much as I want to have you thrown in a cell, no one benefits from it. Not me, not Karin, not the baby."  
>"K-Kurosaki…" Toushirou finished getting dressed. "Can't she—" that was the wrong way to suggest it. "Isn't possible to have an abortion—" he was grabbed by his haori and shoved into the chair at the desk.<p>

"You took away a few hours of her life, why should she take the life that has yet a chance to live?"

That was true, why should she do that to unborn, why should she when it was his fault that all of this had happened—even if she drugged him. Thinking about how all of this could have been avoided if he had just stayed in Ichigo's room; the thought caused him to smirk with distaste. His hair was grabbed by the taller male who was not happy about seeing his lips curve into any type of smile, and it was his fault.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yiped. The grip on his hair was strong, and he thought that he was going to lose more than a few strands of hair. "I-I'll do whatever you say Kurosaki! You know that!" With his grasp loosening ever-so-slowly, there was nothing that Toushirou could do but calm down. "…I'll do whatever you say…"

"I know." Ichigo sat on the desk, glaring at him. "I won't trash your reputation as a Taichou, yet, at least. But there are a lot of things that can go wrong with that unborn, both before and after birth since me and my sisters are half-Shinigami and half-human." He glare softened; trying not to be so angry about it.

"What if humans can't see the baby after birth?" He whispered when sensing Rangiku coming closer to the office. "I don't think a gigai would be able to grow at the rate it would need. What if it has to—"  
>"My father will have to deliver the infant, Yuzu will have to wait outside. If she sees the baby, then it can stay on Earth. If she can't see it, then I would have to part with my life as a human, to raise it here."<br>"Kurosaki… I can't let you do that. I know you're furious with me, but I'm sure that I can take parental care of my own child if it were to come down to it." Toushirou nervously grabbed the man's clothing.  
>"You know nothing about babies, you're still practically one yourself despite your age." He saw the plea in the other's eyes to beg him for no fights. "Also, your duties as Taichou, is your main priority, right?"<br>Angry at the accusation that being a captain was the only thing he cared about, and he threw his head down as he yelled "If I'm going to be having a baby, then I have other responsibilities from now on too!"

Rangiku slid open the door, eyes wide. "S-Sorry, I… I was coming back with tea. I… I thought the talk was over since Taichou's reiatsu calmed down for a moment. Uh…" She looked at the tray nervously now.

"What is it?" Ichigo tried not to bite her head off.

"I know Taichou's been going to your world a lot recently. But I didn't know that you two were in an actual relationship." She carefully put the tray on the coffee table. "Congratulations on your pregnancy Taichou! I hope you deliver a healthy baby. I'll be there whenever you need me!" Rangiku then fled.

"W-Wait! I'm not—!" Toushirou's jaw dropped in horror.

The male carrot top was also surprised, but he did not show it. Instead, he showed some interest in what the woman said. Rangiku had actually believed that these two stubborn mules were in a relationship, and that Toushirou could actually go through pregnancy. It was not _impossible_ when there were plenty of psychotic scientists that would love to make it happen, and it sounded very amusing. Toushirou saw the look in Ichigo's eyes… the angry male had obviously thought of something that was most likely going to be the end of him.

"Why Toushirou, what a great idea." Ichigo wanted him to suffer greatly for what he did. "Why don't _you_ have a baby, hmm? It sounds like a nice idea." The captain looked at him worriedly, knowing this would not end well. "Urahara-san has been working on a project like that. You would be a fine candidate."

"You can't be serious…" Turquoise hues revealed fear again. "K-Kurosaki, do you know how that—"

"I don't care how it would look." He interrupted. "At least this way, no one would know you raped my little sister and got her pregnant. When they hear 'pregnancy' and 'baby,' they'll be thinking it's you in the conversation, and not her." Ichigo was being cruel. "Who knows, do so, and I'll let you care for your child with Karin. You will know her pain, and everything else. So, what is it going to be, Toushirou?"

Said male looked away. "I-I'm a man… I can't get pregnant…"

"You can, and you will. That is, if you want anything to do with your unborn child." It was obvious that he was having too much fun with this sick idea. "If you get pregnant, I'll let you stay in my world while still doing your duties as a Taichou. You already know the pros and cons about being pregnant, right?"

"If I'm pregnant, you won't hit me anymore." He muttered cautiously, but only earned a smirk; hitting a nail on the head. "But if I get pregnant… I'll be a laughing stock! I said I would help your sister, but even I can't even raise a baby on my own, I know nothing about them!" A faint reiatsu headed over. "Oh no…"

Soon enough, Momo came in, smiling. "Rangiku-san told me everything!" She came over and jumped up on his desk. "Congratulations Shirou-chan! Are you hoping it's going to be a boy or a girl? A boy, right?"  
>Hearing her even think this, did he mentality harm. "Hina—"<br>"I never thought that you would be so brave as to actually seek help to get pregnant, it sounds really scary!" Momo was so thrilled, it killed the captain. "I'll be sure to help you in any way possible!"  
>"But Hinamori, I'm not—" Again, he was interrupted.<p>

"Hinamori-san," Ichigo spoke softly. "Do you want to have a baby too?"  
>"Of course I would! Especially if it was yours! You did so much for me t—"<br>Toushirou slammed his hands on the desk. "That's enough! Get out Hinamori!"  
>"S-Sorry." Momo cowered in fear at his tone before having to run from the office.<p>

The captain mentally cursed himself when he found himself backed in a corner. "If I don't get pregnant, you're going to impregnate Hinamori, aren't you?" There was no answer. He sighed. "Fine… I'll do it."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"O-Oh… Kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Kisuke smiled nervously. "W-What a pleasant surprise!"<p>

"Yeah. Isn't it." The carrot top was still irritated as he nudged the captain forth a little roughly. "Go on."  
>"But Kurosaki, I can't—" He was glared at by the other. Toushirou turned to Kisuke. <em>'I have no choice…'<em>  
>"Tell him why we are here so he can get started, Toushirou." His tone was entirely aggressive to him.<br>_'It's me or Hinamori,'_ his attention went to Kisuke, blushing slightly even though angry. "I want to carry."  
>Kisuke blinked confusedly. "If you want to work here, I guess you can carry some boxes around out—"<p>

"No!" He snapped; his patience thinning at the ultimatum around his neck. "I want to be pregnant."

Even more confused, the mad genius looked behind the captain to see Ichigo as he was given a short nod to confirm what he just heard. He knew that Karin was pregnant with this captain's help, so why would he want to become suddenly pregnant, too? Given the situation and Ichigo's deadly glare, there were things that he could easily puzzle together, and decided to give in. Kisuke flapped his fan open merrily while telling Toushirou that he would be more than happy to help him in his time of need.

"There are three options that I can give you!" He grinned widely. "One—"

"He'll take option three." Ichigo stated firmly. "He needs to know how it feels like to be raped."  
>The captain whirled around to look at the angry male. "K-Kurosaki, I'm already agreeing to your terms!"<br>"And?" He showed no mercy to the now terrified captain who heard the last word clearly. "Your point?"  
>"Kurosaki-san…" Kisuke nervously joined the conversation. "If you wanting him to get jumped by—"<br>"No, I will be the partner in this. Otherwise things would be more conflicting than necessary."  
>"You want me to be pregnant with your baby?"Toushirou looked at him in horror. "Was this your—"<p>

Instantly, he slapped over the face and grabbed to be dangled in the air. "If you had corrected Rangiku-san, I wouldn't have to. She's already going around and telling everyone that we're a pair. I don't know about you, but I do not want to be called a liar by anyone, especially Hinamori-san who's still healing."

Toushirou nodded weakly in order to be placed back on the ground to turn to the banished scientist; wishing this was not happening to him. There was nothing that he could do to prevent this situation from happening now, and all he could do is grit his teeth and bear with everything. Kisuke knew not to ask for the reasons of the desire of being pregnant when he knew that Ichigo was forcing him to. This was not going to be a simple task for anyone, but it was going to allow him to give the experiment a test.

"For starters, I would need a semen sample from you to reconfigure, and convert multiple sperm in to eggs to gather the healthiest ones available for the process. While that happens, I would have to place a disposable uterus inside of you with a small tear in your rectum to be the passage. Be it sex or insertion is between you two, please leave me out of it." Kisuke grabbed a small cup and handed it to the captain.

Toushirou thought that he misheard everything and looked to Ichigo to clarify this, but he did not help.

When he left to attempt giving an example, Kisuke turned to look at Ichigo with a serious look.

"This is dangerous—not just the attempt of pregnancy, but your motives too." He frowned at him. "He's a Taichou that takes work seriously, and he stresses just as easily as you. Miscarriage is a risk for him."  
>"I'll let him have three tries to become pregnant, if he can't carry, then he doesn't have to continue trying." Ichigo stated firmly, looking at the scientist. "I thought you would be happy with this chance."<br>"Don't get me wrong, I'm more than grateful for the opportunity to test this experiment of mine. But to have Hitsugaya-Taichou's body endure the process of a pregnancy and expect him to go to full term?"  
>"If he can't go to term, then he won't have to endure anything else, because miscarriage after process would be painful enough for him." The carrot top explained quietly. "I may be a jerk, but I have a heart."<p>

Toushirou had hid behind a door to listen to the two have their conversation before actually going to the bathroom to try giving a sample. It was hard for him to be erected after everything that had happened with Ichigo's sister, and then Ichigo himself attacking him. Without acknowledging time, fifteen minutes passed by, and Kisuke knocked on the door to ask if everything was okay and coming along. There was no answer, so he left to get reinforcement that was waiting in the other room for things to hurry up so he could go home. Ichigo knocked on the bathroom door once before announcing that he was going to enter whether the occupant liked it or not.

"Something wrong?" He asked patiently, but still on the firm side.  
>Toushirou was too afraid to look at him. "I… I can't get aroused."<br>"I have dinner to cook Toushirou." The man walked over to him.  
>His body backed into a corner. "I-I'm sorry—I'm trying! Really!"<p>

"Shh…" Ichigo hushed him softly as he came closer to him, placing his lips to his ear. "Do you want to get this over with?" The captain nodded worriedly. "Are you okay with me touching you, Toushirou?" Again, he nodded as his eyes fluttered shut. A hand came down to caress the slightly bruised penis from jerking at it too hard and too rough. "Even you cause yourself harm, huh?" In order for him to get aroused, Ichigo did whatever was necessary to have him ejaculate a sample, which happened in less than a minute. "Good boy." To his surprise, the captain had been clinging to his chest. "Are you crying?" Since it was best not to lie, Toushirou nodded slowly. _'Remembering that pain, aren't you.'_ He fixed his pants and managed to dry the captain's tears away. "You have more things to do today, Toushirou. Let's go."

Toushirou could only obey, or suffer something worse.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This just a big, <em>big<em>, tease to a few people I know. I do not have that many chapters finished for it. But I am feeling generous today.

Pointers...

Yes, Karin MAY HAVE slipped Toushirou a drug, and Toushirou MAY HAVE went after her sexually and abusively.

Just because it sounds "light mannered" about rape, does not mean that it won't hit harder in later chapter.

But guess what? There MIGHT be a chance that either Karin or Toushirou, or BOTH of them are lying about the drug and rape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**On Edge**

**Now—**

"I'm sorry that it didn't succeed again Hitsugaya-Taichou," Kisuke frowned after running the test of the second try in the past week. "At least you only have to try once more before this plan is canceled, yes?"  
>The captain was sitting on top of a cold operating table; used to the humiliation already of this man putting things inside him to allow him to get pregnant. "What if you place several converted eggs in?"<br>"That would be dangerous! You could end up with ten fetuses! Two would be safer, but what if you get twins on this try? The goal was only to receive one!" He was stunned at the captain's innocence to this.  
>"Placing in one at a time doesn't work. If I don't get pregnant, Kurosaki will continue to attack me, and ban me my rights to the child I'm having with his sister." The other looked away. "I know you know this."<p>

For a moment, his sighed softly as he tried to explain things to him. "Kurosaki-san is very upset that his little sister, who's in high school, is pregnant. She has to attend school from time to time, and the other kids her age, laugh and ridicule her for this." He began to prepare the equipment to prepare Toushirou for another egg. "Although I agree with you that pregnancy will save you from being abused by him, you have to understand that you would be having another child to look after _if_ the pregnancy succeeds." An idea came to him, and he went to check on the data of the converted eggs to find out what would be the best selection that would do well with Ichigo's semen. "However, if you do become pregnant, you know that Kurosaki-san will be protective of you. It's obvious that he has somewhat broken your spirit."

Toushirou tried to think on this; to reflect on these words. "Kurosaki is well respected in Soul Society. His power is greatly known, and we are to obey him. That said, all Shinigami—myself included, are to submit to him." His gaze lowered. "But that isn't the case this time. Kurosaki knows me too well after everything that had happened since we've been introduced." He mumbled the last bit. "I have no choice in this."

"You have a choice." The scientist grabbed two test tubes. "You tell him off, or you listen to him."  
>This caused him to roll his eyes at the stupidity before asking. "And which one do you think is safer?"<br>"I know, I know. Anyway, I'll give you two eggs this time. I hope one will be fertilized, for your sake."

Not bothering to wait for instruction, Toushirou assumed the position to have the eggs inserted inside of him, and he hated it. There was a man looking at him that was not Ichigo, injecting him with eggs in order to become impregnated by another man. It was over with in a flash even though it left that cold eerie sensation once the equipment left his rectum slowly. This was too humiliating for him to even consider, yet he was willing to deal with it if just to protect himself from abuse, and Momo from rape.

"Let it settle for an hour at least before trying to get pregnant." Thinking about the timing, he looked at the clock. "Kurosaki-san should be home from classes soon, will you go meet him?" He earned a nod.  
>"With his sister home alone, I don't want to risk anymore issues there." Toushirou placed on his bottom half of his clothing back on. "If I return to Kurosaki, I can tell him upfront that we failed once again."<br>"I know this is none of my business, but I'm sure he was rough with you the first round, what about the second time?" There was no answer. "The reason I ask is because it might be the reason to the failure."

"Thank you, I'll let him know." He zipped his pants as he finished. "Please excuse me, I have to get him."

His stomach felt upset as he stared at the pills that he was supposed to take twice a day in order for his body to think that it is a female body. The gigai alone was tampered with so that the abdomen area was able to accept the expansion of when he would be pregnant. As he left the shop to go to Ichigo's huge university, he slid the pill bottle in his pocket so no one could see as he passed by on the streets. He felt that everyone was looking at him though—that everyone knew that he had a uterus inside him, that he was trying to get pregnant, everything.

"Toushirou," a voice called as he was passing a person. "Are you lost in thought?"  
>Said captain turned to look, only to see the man. "K-Kurosaki… I was coming to get you."<br>"There was an emergency for the professor, so I was coming to get you from Urahara-san's."  
>"O-Oh… I didn't know, sorry." He swallowed hard before bowing. "Sorry, it didn't work out, again."<br>"Did you get another one?" Ichigo watched as the other nodded. "Then let's go home, Toushirou."

When he looked up to see if he was in trouble or not, the man was already walking away to go home as he said they would. It was to his surprise that they managed to get home without a conversation—he was used to the silent treatment, but he was still surprised. When they went up to Ichigo's room, the captain locked the door behind them and went to the carrot top's bed in wait for the sexual assault. As he lied there, Ichigo was doing his paperwork and everything else, so they were not going to do things immediately as they did the last two times. The hour was up easily with the walking that they did, so he thought that Ichigo would mount him and get it over with so he could be tested in three days.

"Urahara Kisuke said that the reason I might not be getting pregnant, is because of how… firm, you're being." Toushirou had to choose his words carefully in order to not upset the man. "But I don't know."  
>"Careful, it sounds like you really want to be pregnant." The other warned casually.<br>"I want to get pregnant if it will keep you from harming Hinamori, or from harming me in front of my subordinates." It was the truth whether he liked it or not. "He inserted two eggs in me this time."  
>"If you're that serious about this, then we'll have intercourse tomorrow morning."<br>"I don't understand." What did waiting until morning have to do with anything? "Will I have higher chances of pregnancy in the morning?" The question sounded ridiculous. "Never mind, how stupid."

"You're stressed from everything, which causes many failing attempts of pregnancy for women, I don't see why you would be any different from this." Ichigo placed his pen down to look at him. "Tonight, you can sleep on my bed with me, and we'll have sex sometime after we wake up. Hopefully you will be relaxed by then, and your eggs settled in a proper location for delivery." Toushirou looked away. "Unless you would like to constantly have sex every two or three hours. I'll leave the choice of this, to you."

"The latter option sounds as if it would have a higher chance of working." He felt embarrassed for saying this; that he would prefer having multiple sessions of sexual intercourse with this man, rather than waiting until the morning. "I don't know how to relieve myself from stress when I'm worried of being…"  
>"Then I guess I'll have to act human with you, won't I?" He came over and crouched over the captain's smaller form. "Is your time up?" The other nodded slowly. "Then we'll do things a little differently to give you a higher chance of becoming pregnant." Ichigo then whispered quietly. "Take your pants off."<br>Knowing the drill, he removed his pants and underwear for the man. "Is it possible that your aggression causes a strain on my body to accept your fluids for the egg to be fertilized?" When there was no answer to the question, he removed his shirt to lie on the bed naked in this man's view. "I'm ready whenever."

Ichigo took the words into consideration whether the captain knew it or not, so he motioned him to turn over in order to stretch the entrance of his rectum. It startled Toushirou to feel fingers push and pull inside of him for the longest time until he finally got into the rhythm of things. He eventually took hold of the captain's smaller sized penis to soothe out any unwanted stress, earning muffled moans from him. This was becoming amusing for him, so he stopped moving his fingers to watch Toushirou attempt to sway his body to have it continue. The Strawberry knew that he was embarrassed and did not want this, but he knew that he also just wanted to get this over with.

Careful of how sensitive the captain is after two encounters of having it rough, Ichigo inserted himself inside gently, and went all the way in. Toushirou gave a quiet yelp at the end of his rectum being hit with the tip, and was amazed when Ichigo partly withdrew this time. There was too much to consider with his body not being fully grown or developed, but it seemed that the man was going to be nice about it.

"What are the emotions running through your mind right now." Ichigo asked without any emotions.  
>The captain tried to think. "Humiliated… scared… and confused…" There was no point in lying to him.<br>"Why humiliated? Because I see your body?" This earned him a nod. "I've seen it many times before."  
>"And each time reminds me of the first time you saw me naked, Kurosaki. I don't like feeling this way."<br>"Yes, and I've already broken your trust." Ichigo replied, still rocking inside him, slowly and carefully.  
>"No," he muttered against the pillow. "Even with all of this now… I somehow still trust you the most…"<br>"We had a good bond before you slept with my sister three weeks ago. Since then, not so much."

"I know that you are protecting your sister by harming me." Toushirou whispered quietly. "My actions would not be the same, but I would kill anyone who did what I did to your sister if it were Hinamori." He felt the liquids pour inside of him, causing himself to erupt from the sensation when hit just right inside. "K-Kurosaki!" The captain collapsed on his chest, lying there while panting heavily. "I… I'm ready… for…"

"Rest," Ichigo finished the exhausting sentence for him. "Turn over and face me." The other obeyed, not caring if he was exposed to him. He grabbed a pillow and folded the edge. "Raise your hips a minute."

Although weak and exhausted, Toushirou brought his hips up to allow the carrot top to place the pillow beneath him, and was motioned to lie back down. Ichigo stood up for a minute after placing himself back in his pants and to pick up Toushirou's clothing that was somewhat scattered on the floor. With the captain not moving until told to, the other began to dress him as if he were some human sized doll to be dressed up. Just as he was about to drag up the underwear and pants together to be in place, Toushirou placed his hands on his to stop him.

"I… want it…" His cheeks reddened in embarrassment to his own request. "Put it… in me…"  
>"If that's what you want." Ichigo reached in into his computer desk, grabbing the short anal plug, and placed it in to keep the semen inside before placing the rest of his clothes on him. "Are you hungry?"<br>"N-No… you told me to rest." He tried to adjust to the uncomfortable plug. "Let me know when you're ready for the next round. I'll be ready whenever you are." A chilly breeze struck through him suddenly.  
>"I'll bring you some watermelon so you can take your pill." The man tossed a blanket over him.<p>

Once he was out of the room, Toushirou closed his eyes to rest himself until he returned with his favorite time-passing meal. The transmission feed that was hooked up to the distance wall from the bed suddenly turned on, but he stayed in place to keep out of trouble. It sounded like Rangiku who was going to give a report until she suddenly stopped herself and muttered quietly that he was asleep. As voices began to pile up with curiosity, Ichigo returned to the room with a plate of sliced watermelon.

"I hope you're not harassing Toushirou, Rangiku-san." Everything turned dead silent towards his question. Said woman paled nervously. "What do you want, I have work to finish, and I'm tired."  
>"S-Sorry Ichigo… I was just going to give Taichou a report. There was a small scuffle with our squad today, so I thought he should know." She smiled weakly. "I'm glad that he finally told you that he's—"<br>"I'll inform him when he's awake. Tell the squad that any troublemakers will have to answer to me in his stead." He raised a hand casually. "Goodnight, Rangiku-san." With a snap of his fingers, the feed ended.

Toushirou opened his eyes slowly. "…you knew I was gay, didn't you." His head turned to look at the man that stared at the watermelon on the plate that was placed on the desk. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be harassing me this much. Is this why you're angrier with the fact that I raped your sister, Kurosaki?" He was still not answered, so he tried a different question for his own safety. "How long have you known?"  
>"Since before the war, but I never treated you differently after knowing the truth." The Strawberry finally replied. He picked up the plate and set it on the bed. "It was none of my business, and I didn't learn it from you." Sitting back comfortably in the chair, he added. "It was Hyourinmaru, back when you were rebelling to fight that Kusaka guy alone. It was <em>his<em> Hyourinmaru that showed me it, not yours."  
>"What!" As soon as he started to jolt up, Ichigo placed a hand on his chest to keep him in the lying position so the plug would not harm him when he curved upward just right. "You knew all this time and you never said a word about it! What kind of bastard does that—!" Eyes widened in horror once he received the glare from the dominant male. "I-I'm sorry… I should not have said that… please… don't—"<br>"Eat the watermelon that I brought you." He brought a hand to the food, using his fullbring ability to remove the seeds by putting them in the trash. "You can prop yourself with the pillows, but keep your lower half slanted upward as it is now." His attention went to the time. "In ten minutes, you take your pill, so hurry up and put something in your stomach." With that said, he started to do his work quietly.

"Yes… Kurosaki…" Toushirou did as told. Cautiously eating the fruit in case Ichigo would sneak a slap in to show his aggression over being called a bastard. To his surprise, though, the man looked very busy with his work; maybe he was off the hook for now. "Thank you, for never speaking of my orientation."

Ichigo paused in his work for a moment when hearing the gratitude. He thought about what he could say in response, but there was nothing that he would be able to say to him. "It was not my secret to tell. However," his body turned to him, "proceeding with this pregnancy, your orientation will be open to the public." The captain looked away in shame. "You know, you're not the only homosexual Taichou, right?" It brought his attention right back to him, making him smirk. "There's a few that keep it a secret, too."

"Soi Fon?" He tried to think of who else that could be in the same boat as him. "Kuchiki and—"

"It's not my place to tell you, it wouldn't be fair, would it? Now eat up, you need something in your stomach in order to take the pill." Ichigo returned to his work once more in hopes of ever getting it done before midnight. Before he knew it, he sensed someone in the human world that he did not want to deal with today, so he ignored it. _'If he was looking for me, then he would come here first to find me since I cast away my reiatsu during the first time I was a Shinigami.'_ He growled in annoyance.

Suddenly, the window was slid open quickly. "Ichigo, what the Hell is going on—!"

Said male grabbed the other by the neck and threw him inside the room to pin him against the wall for his rude behavior. The redhead yelped in surprise at the aggression that he would rarely see, but he knew that it was his fault for intruding. Renji stopped resisting in order to spare himself the pain of being killed by the unhappy male that was ten times stronger than him—if not more.

"I could have killed you if I hadn't expected you to do what you just did." The carrot top stared at him with a glare. "It amazes me that you would come here, intruding, while you knew Toushirou was here."  
>"What's with this crap about you and Hitsugaya-Taichou being together? Since when did you have interest in him, huh?" Renji tried not to sound upset. "What's this about him even being pregnant?"<br>This made the captain panic slightly, _'word travels too fast.'_ He placed a hand on his stomach; unsure if he really wanted this now or not. _'But I have to if I'm going to protect Hinamori from Kurosaki…'_  
>"Back off Renji, this is the only warning that you're going to get from me." Ichigo managed to let go of him before snapping his neck, luckily. "I don't want to see you or anyone else coming here, got it?"<p>

"He's not even your type!"

Ichigo grabbed him by the hem of his shihakusho, lifting him up in the air against the wall. "Jealous?" His grip tightened. "When people question me, attempting to anger me, is when I feel like I might turn into Aizen." He glared at him still. "Except, none of you could fight on par with him, to know the truth, right?" Quietly, he went in for the kill. "You think I can't sense how upset you are because you think in some way that I'm betraying you by being with Toushirou? That your Zanpakutou isn't crying out in desperate plea to be acknowledged in a battle with me? How your eyes are screaming at me to take you to bed—"

"Ichigo—stop, please!" Renji held onto his wrist pleadingly. "I'll go… so please… please stop…"

Said male released him, "get out."

When the redhead dashed out the window for his own safety, Ichigo turned his attention to the now glum captain who attempted to eat the watermelon. It was obvious about what question was now burning deep within that mind of the small child prodigy who eventually finished his meal to take the pill. After taking the plate downstairs when the other was finished with it, he returned to the room to wait patiently for the other to ask his question. However, it was not coming as fast as he had predicted, so Ichigo went back to work where an hour later, he was asked.

"You know the truth… don't you?" Toushirou whispered quietly from his spot on the man's bed. "Why I am willing to go this far to keep you from doing vulgar actions towards Hinamori?" He looked at him.  
>"Yes, I do." The Strawberry continued with his work. "With the succession of this pregnancy, you still manage to obtain what you want, don't you?" His mind was still focused on his work despite answering.<br>"If you know the truth, then why are you allowing me my selfish behavior." As he was about to sit up, he earned a glare, so he stayed down. "Why aren't you discouraging me from this idiotic actions and—"

"Good grief, you're energetic today. It hasn't even been a full two hours." He set the pen down and got on the bed to shut the window and pull the curtains in front of it. "It's alright for you to want attention. To have a sinful desire of wanting to be needed. Not as a Taichou, but as an individual, Toushirou." His hand came across a very hard erection from the partner. "How long have you been excited, huh?"

Toushirou's face reddened, trying not to look at the man's piercing gaze. "Since you got on the bed."

This did not bode well with the carrot top that looked to the ground in thought; it was impossible that this captain would harbor feelings for him. Shaking his head lightly to get the thoughts from his mind, he returned his attention to Toushirou when asking him if he was ready for the next round. Toushirou began undoing his pants to slide them off as he had been during the occasions where they would have sexual intercourse. A large hand grabbed his petite wrists, placing them over their owner's head in a gentle fashion so that the other large hand would do it for him.

"You're a fool for being a masochist, knowing that receiving attention from me will hurt you." He stated.  
>With a faint nod, the captain whispered in return. "You've done more for me than anyone that I know."<br>"Fortunate for you, you hide your desires really well unless you know you're in trouble." Ichigo smirked.  
>"Please… just do it…" His eyes shut tight, wanting his pants to disappear. "Do it as rough as you please."<p>

"No." This very word caused Toushirou to look up at him in worry. "Now that I know what your true agenda is, why should I let you get away with it?" The worry began to turn into fear. "I should strip you and leave you right here. Let Karin even have a good look at you. _That_ should really break you, right?" As Toushirou was about to cry out his displease to the idea, he felt the plug slowly going inside him with the man's penis behind it. "Or, should I brand you with this damn anal plug you wanted so badly?"

Knowing that it would not matter, the captain stopped fighting, and gave in. "Whatever you want."

Ichigo did not like that answer. "Good boy."

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're off the hook, Toushirou." Ichigo stated, entering the room in Kisuke's shop where the captain was waiting patiently for the results. "You can go back to Soul Society whenever you want to."<p>

"So, I'm not?" The shop owner shook his head. "We can stop this insanity then?" Ichigo nodded his head.  
>He added to his confirmation. "You're now forbidden to come in this world until further notice, got it?"<br>Kisuke looked at the man. "That was the—" he was glared at. "Never mind, it's none of my business."  
>"Well, I should get home to cook dinner." The carrot top turned to leave. "Yuzu isn't feeling well—"<p>

"Wait!" Toushirou sat up on his knees against the bed that he was used to being operated on. "One last time!" He lowered his head; bowing to them in desperation. "Please allow me one last chance for this!"

The two taller males looked at one another in both confusion and surprise for hearing him request the attempt to get pregnant one last time. It was beyond the deal that was made, but if the captain really wanted to try for one last time, Ichigo could not really argue with his determination. No one would want to be called a liar even though they could say that he had a miscarriage or an abortion in order to save his butt. Nonetheless, the Strawberry recovered from the shock long enough to nod his approval for one last experiment of trying to have the small captain with child.

"I'll wait outside—"

"Kurosaki-san, perhaps you should stay here and keep Hitsugaya-Taichou some company?" Kisuke asked for the obviously nervous captain as he looked through the computer to what the best specimen that was converted. Ichigo did as suggested by walking over to be at Toushirou's side who was already removing his lower half of clothing. _'I don't remember this egg data… but it qualifies…'_ He jotted the number down in his mind and hunted down the testing tube that held the egg. "I wish the two of you the best of luck." Doing the usual routine of inserting the egg, he added. "Also, Kurosaki-san, I would like for you to take it a little easier on Hitsugaya-Taichou. Any rougher and he'll be having internal tearing."

Ichigo merely snorted; the scientist not knowing how _rough_ he was the last round.

"He has been taking care of me in a manner that I have accepted. That's all that matters." Toushirou stated before pulling up his clothing. "Thank you for giving me this last opportunity to get pregnant."

Kisuke watched the two walk out of the shop before shaking his head at captain's decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**On Edge**

**Now—**

Toushirou was completely nervous about coming to the shop to be checked on—to find out if they had finally managed to succeed. After three tries with the third given twice the chance of pregnancy, he was not looking forward for the answer that he was going to receive this time. If the egg was not fertilized and disposed of, then Ichigo would force him to return to Soul Society where they would have to forever lie to everyone they cared about there. What was worse with this situation, he would not be allowed to be there for Karin or his unborn child with her, and this was giving him a headache.

_'I should get it over with, I already know the answer.'_

Unlike the third try where they had intercourse every two hours until midnight with ten more rounds after sunrise, they only slept together once the night the egg was inserted. The more the captain pushed for sleeping together, the more he earned a glare and a cranky Ichigo, but not once was he harmed this time. Even if he was not going to be pregnant, he received the opportunity to feel the full passion that Ichigo had been burying deep down beneath his rage. If that did not count for anything after being stuck in the Kurosaki residence for two weeks, he did know what would.

He slid the right entry door open as casually as possible to hide his nervousness, and the mad scientist was sitting at the end of the room, waiting for him with an uncomfortable gaze. Nothing had to be said between them this time as the blond-haired male stood up and walked into another room where the captain was becoming all too familiar with by now. Used to the routine, Toushirou followed him to the room to get on the bed to lie on his back while the other prepare a syringe to take some blood for testing before screening the disposable uterus. Remembering that there was such a thing inside him was making him sick to his stomach quite easily; to the point where he had to sit up and look for the closest sink, toilet, or trash can. The shop owner ran tests on the blood while the captain ran away to hurl whatever horrid meal Ichigo must have fed him, if not Inoue Orihime's cooking.

When he returned, the man hinted his curiosity. "Bad breakfast this morning?"  
>"No, I just remembered I have a female organ within me." Toushirou grumbled unhappily.<br>This caused Kisuke to laugh before shaking his head. "I thought Kurosaki-san's cooking was the case."  
>"Kurosaki fixed some leftover beef teriyaki." He got back up on the bedding. "He's a good cook."<br>"When he was younger, he had to cook and care for his sisters when they were little."  
>"That doesn't surprise me too much." His hand lifted his shirt from his stomach.<p>

Kisuke placed the handheld equipment against the patient's lower abdomen and the computer scanned the uterus automatically before beeping for finished results. The blood test was also finished, allowing Toushirou to slide his shirt down and sit up to hear the answer that would decide where he would go. It did not look good as the scientist rubbed his chin in irritation while printing the page from his computer to hand over to him. Toushirou looked at the graph and the scientific words that were far beyond what he could understand; was he pregnant or not?

"Kurosaki-san will understand everything on the paper, and it's lunch time for him." The shop owner waved to him. "Go to his university and show him the paper, he'll give you the final conclusion. Then you can return here afterward to figure out what you want to do from there." He added. "Better hurry."

_'If I have to decide what to do from here, then that means I'm not pregnant. I failed again.'_ Toushirou jumped off the bed with the paper in hand. "Thank you for your assistance." With that, he left the shop.

Kisuke on the other hand, shook his head at the complicated males in his life.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you received a higher grade than I did for the test, we both know that I'm smarter." The Quincy scowled at the Strawberry as they strolled around off campus. "Also, I heard from Inoue-san t—"<br>"Kurosaki!" A voice interrupted the conversation of the two that were talking. Toushirou realized that he cut in. "S-Sorry… I'll wait." He tried to hide the piece of paper behind him, which caught Ichigo's eye.  
>"Sorry Ishida," Ichigo apologized before turning to the little captain. "What are you hiding?" The other revealed the paper, giving it to him instantly. "Oh, these are the results. I thought you would wait—"<br>The two onlookers blinked when he stopped in mid-sentence. It made the captain hurry to explain. "He didn't tell me the results, only to come to you and show you. Then to return to the shop afterward."  
>"For starters, you need to start eating a little more because your blood sugar is a little low." His finger marked an important line before showing it to the captain. "This sentence, tells you that it's positive."<br>"So I should return to Soul Society and stay out of your way?" To be honest, he had never encountered a 'positive/negative' medical issue. He assumed that it was _positive_ that he was _not_ pregnant. "I'll go t—"

"No, no," he carefully rolled the paper up and tapped his forehead with it. "The other three were the negatives. This time, it's _positive_." His other hand came up that caused Toushirou to flinch briefly in fear of being hit by the carrot top, only to have the hand rustle his hair gently. "Congratulations Toushirou."

Eyes widened, he asked, "I'm pregnant?" Ichigo nodded. "That means I can stay in this world then?"  
>"It means," the Strawberry began to walk passed him, "that you are now carrying a life in you."<br>He suddenly froze at these words. _'A life inside me?'_ It finally sank in. "…I'm really pregnant?"  
>Uryuu twitched at this. Trying to figure this out. "W-Why is Hitsugaya-Taichou asking if he's pregnant?"<br>The two looked at him curiously despite Ichigo having a fun idea. "Isn't it obvious, Ishida?"  
>Toushirou tensed when he felt his muscular arms drape over his shoulders. <em>'What is he doing!'<em>  
>"We're going to have a baby," he confirmed. "Can you gather the rest of today's class work for me?"<p>

The poor Quincy was too shocked to reply to the request, though luckily nodded as the two Shinigami walked away from the university. It was as Kisuke said; deliver the news to Ichigo and return to the shop to discuss further details about what he planned to do from now on. Toushirou was also still confused after hearing himself admit that he was pregnant after trying for almost two weeks. Never had it come to his attention that he would being carrying a life source in the womb that he possessed for the sole purpose of this pregnancy. Why was it only now occurring to him that he would have to carry a baby inside of him for nine to ten months—he knew nothings about this.

"I can't do this…" Toushirou spoke aloud, stopping in front of Kisuke's little shop. "Kurosaki… I can't—"  
>"You have everything that admitted to want, don't you? My attention, and someone who needs you."<br>"But you don't need me, I'm not even worth giving your attention to!" He began to panic in thought.

"Knock it off," the Strawberry warned, grabbing his petite wrist and placing his hand over his flat stomach. "Even if I don't need you, the one inside of you, does. Inside of you is a part of me, and that is enough for you to be worth my attention." He released his wrist to caress his cheek in a caring manner. "If you stress too much, you could lose that little life inside of you that did nothing to deserve it. Okay?" As soon as Toushirou's turquoise hues widened in horror before looking down at his stomach, Ichigo sighed heavily. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ He tried again. "We should confront Jii-san."

Toushirou went over the edge instantly. "Are you insane!"

"Sometimes," the carrot top answered honestly before coaxing him forth. "You will keep your position, trust me. If you would like, I can talk to him and Unohana-san about this by myself." He scratched his head. "Even though it's been a few days and everything, but you're already about four weeks pregnant because we had to do things differently than a normal pair." Toushirou looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'll let you think on this for a month. Whatever you decide to do, I will go along with it. Understand?"

Hearing him say such things in that confident tone… the captain knew that he was in good care.

Still, Toushirou knew that it had to be announced. "Soutaichou needs to know immediately."

* * *

><p>A meeting with all of the captains had just finished. Everyone glanced at Toushirou as they were walking passed him towards the exit; they too had heard the rumors without a doubt. This no longer bothered him when he knew that, when he complained to Ichigo about his discomfort, they would be in the fourth division before they could have an accident. Just as the captain of said division was starting to leave, Toushirou asked her to stay behind for a little longer for the conversation that he would be having with the Commanding General. She seemed a little confused at first by the request for her to stay around for a while, but it made sense once Ichigo entered the room. The two captains stood next to each other in front of the old man who did not seem thrilled about this private meeting thrown at him.<p>

"What is this mutiny?" He spat.

"As I'm sure you've heard the rumors, Toushirou is pregnant with the help of Urahara-san's science and my medical references for him." Ichigo stated firmly without any emotion. "Being eight weeks into his pregnancy, and his stress levels ridiculously high, I demand that he stays in my world to work under my supervision." He glared at the old man. "Anything you can think of to disagree, will be argued in full."

Shigekuni stared at him long and hard. "How do you intend to have Hitsugaya-Taichou keep his position if he were to stay in the living world? Do you believe that he can hold his division from there? Huh?"  
>"There is a full screen communicator in my room for face-to-face communication. Toushirou and I both have cell phones on us at all times when we are not at my house. I will check on the squad in his place."<br>The small captain turned to look at him in surprise. "Kurosaki…" He thought that this would be a simple conversation to work from home—his new home, at the Kurosaki residence. "Are you sure about that?"

"Granted, I won't understand meetings, for that, Rangiku-san will attend on his behalf as a Fukutaichou should. If there is an emergency, it will be relayed to both me and Toushirou for us to decide the best solution." The Strawberry was dead serious. "Toushirou's pregnancy will be supervised by me and my father, but Unohana-san will be allowed to examine him every other week if she sees the need to. If that will be the case, I will supervise the examinations with Toushirou's permission. Is that good enough?"

There was a long, dangerous, stare down between Kurosaki Ichigo and Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, both were a force not to be trifled with. However, there was a large gap between the elder and the man; Ichigo was five times stronger than this man with the capabilities that he possessed. He could become even stronger if he dared to learn kidou , but it would be hard to learn without reiatsu—

"No." The Commanding General answered. "If left in your hands, Hitsugaya-Taichou will be rebellious."  
>"Are you implying that one of your own first seats is not capable of refraining poor behavior, Jii-san?"<br>He snorted at the question. "He's pregnant, isn't he?" Before knowing it, a blade was at his throat.  
>"I'm sorry, what did you say again?" Ichigo pressed the blade deeper into his throat. "Well?"<br>"Do you think I am afraid to die? If you kill me, you would be forced to take my spot."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I can make you mute instead, right?" Now was not the time for threats, so he removed himself. "I already know what you want, and so I'll give it to you." He placed his Zanpakutou on his back as he walked to the other two captains that stared in disbelief at what had just happened in front of them. "You will allow Toushirou to keep his position while in my world until _I_ say otherwise, and in return," there was a breath taking pause for the captains. "You will have my service."

Toushirou grabbed his arm in disbelief. "Kurosaki, what are you talking about!"  
>"You're willing to sacrifice your life to become a Shinigami officer?" The old man asked.<br>"Yes," Ichigo answered. "I will give myself six years maximum, to deal with my human affairs."  
>"Kurosaki!" The little pregnant captain jerked his arm unhappily. "Stop talking this nonsense now!"<br>"Very well, you have yourself a deal." Shigekuni ignored the small one. "These two are our witnesses."

"Good," Ichigo glared at him before looked at the clinging captain. "Grab the things you want to take with you." He motioned him forth. "I'll meet you at the barracks soon." With this, he watched him leave.

Knowing that the man would keep his word to meet him at the barracks was the only thing that let him leave the heavy aura of the meeting chambers. Once he was out of the room, he used flash steps to get to his division—only to stop in halfway there with a serious queasy feeling from it. Barely the size of a grain of rice, and it was telling him that it did not like fast movements as he went around the corner to blanch. He had gone two days without having to hurl the contents that were settled in his stomach, but he was well aware that it was too good to last.

"Hey, look who it is." A Shinigami officer called out. "Now, do we call him Hitsugaya-chan, of still refer to him as Hitsugaya-Taichou?" He slapped his knee, laughing. "Wow, never heard of a pregnant man…!"  
>The officer next to him looked a little more cautious. "Ya might want to be careful, he's still our superior. You can get into a lot of trouble." Though he was giving his friend healthy advice, it was sadly ignored.<br>"Hey Hitsu-chan!" He continued prodding the nauseated captain. "We already know that you've gone and got yourself pregnant somehow. So tell us something," he laughed more. "Who's the Daddy!"

"That would be, me." Ichigo's cold voice spoke as he appeared a few feet away. "I couldn't help but hear what you had to say to him." In a blink of an eye, he was in front of the man with a hand at his throat. "It almost sounded like you were talking down to your superior. Does that sound about right to you, Punk?" The officer struggled when being lifted off the ground by his neck. "I believe Kurotsuchi would enjoy making a specimen out of you, don't you think?" He felt someone's reiatsu. "Do you agree, Byakuya?"

"Yes," The noble captain had walked over when sensing the disturbance in reiatsu throughout the three that had any. He, like everyone else, could not disobey Ichigo's command. "I will bring him there now."

Once giving him the lowlife, Byakuya left the scene to do as he said. "Now, as for you." He looked to the other that now panicked when looked at. "If I ever see you again. "His body leaned forward, whispering in his ear pleasingly. "I will kill you." He straightened his form out. "Now get out of my sight!" The poor man ran so fast for his dear life that he tripped over his feet six times. "Irritating wannabe Shinigami." It did not surprise him that there would be disapproving others of this. "Well then," Ichigo looked over at Toushirou. "Now you know how Karin feels when she has to go to school. But here, you have authority."

"It doesn't seem that my _authority_ is good for anything in my condition." The captain whispered sorely.  
>"What have I told you about that attitude?" He growled lightly. "Your <em>condition<em> is a high risk of failing."  
>"No—I know, and I apologize for being upset about this. However, random Shinigami judging me?"<br>"Wouldn't you judge Renji if he was suddenly pregnant? People ridicule what they don't understand."  
>Toushirou thought long and hard about it, and eventually, gave a slow nod. "I understand their view."<p>

"Good, because you'd be a fool if you let them get to you. You are stronger than them, and stronger…" Ichigo began heading towards the barracks of the tenth division. The other stood there confusedly due to the words he heard. "Are you going to grab anything from the barracks? I have to have a word with Rangiku-san about the arrangements for the next couple of months." He eventually received his gaze.

"What do you mean by that? I am stronger than them, and stronger. Of course I am stronger than those imbeciles, I am a Taichou!" Enraged, he pointed to the man with a finger. "I will prove it if I have to—"

A red light shot from his finger, and Ichigo was lucky enough to duck before getting hit by it.

Toushirou's body recoiled from the sudden wave that had appeared from his anger, but the other was lucky enough to have caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at his hands to figure out how it happened, and then pointed to the sky to see if he had the capability of doing it again. The bright flash of red light did not shoot from the tip of his finger as it had done moments ago during his frustration.

Slapping his head, the carrot top growled. "That's what I was worried about."  
>"Was…" the captain turned to looked at him. "Was that a cero, Kurosaki!"<br>"Yes, it was… but I was hoping for this to start in two months instead."  
>"Are you trying to tell me that you knew this would happen!"<p>

Not wanting to be attacked again, he towered over the angry—and frightened captain, watching him as those emotions turned dead silent in fear of being hit. Now that he was settled down, Ichigo motioned him forth to continue on their journey to the tenth division's barracks. However, to be punished for not keeping himself in control, he was going to have Toushirou go to bed as soon as he arrived rather than gather any of his possessions. It did not even matter to the unhappy captain because there was nothing that he wanted to take to the living world—he was going there to take a nap anyway!

Rangiku suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling happily. "I knew Ichigo would be at your side!" She looked to Ichigo. "Unohana-Taichou sent me a Hell butterfly that said you were looking around for me."  
>"I was going to come to you once I took this one to the barracks for a nap." The Strawberry explained.<br>"Oh! I forgot to ask you Taichou!" She chirped while clasping her hands together. "How far along are you in your pregnancy? I can't tell because you're wearing your shihakusho. Do you have a pooch yet even?"  
>"Matsumoto, I know you're excited, but you need to stop." Toushirou's head hurt. "I'm two months."<br>With a shake of his head, the male partner answered properly. "He's eight weeks, it's hard to tell, but he has a very faint pooch." Turquoise hues looked up at him in confusion. "Toushirou doesn't quite know…"  
>"Anyway, I had something to tell you too Ichigo. Is it okay if we can go talk in private for a little bit?"<p>

"You intend to ask me did I rape Toushirou because he was too terrified when I confronted him last month. No matter what my answer will be, you would attempt to slap me while I try my best not to kill you. After I show how assertive I am to you, I would have to explain that Toushirou and the baby are both under my care, and then tell you let this go 'for now.' Have I missed anything?" Ichigo glared at the woman. Her thoughts were not hard to figure out with that fake smile on her face. "Or are you going to deny that you were not going to try hitting me for impregnating you beloved little Taichou, hmm? Never would I have thought that you would do such a cruel thing after I saved you from Aizen, Rangiku-san. I mean, Ichimaru's last words were 'Thank you for saving Rangiku,' wasn't that what he said to me right in front of you, remember?"

This hurt her deep within, and caused her to raise a hand to strike him. "Matsumoto!" Her superior called sharply, stopping her just before hitting the Strawberry. "That is quite enough, understood?"  
>"But Taichou, you were so terrified of him! I know it's because he found out that you were pregnant!" She defended. "Why was he so angry? Did you cheat on him or something? His sister has been after—"<br>"This has nothing to do with her! I made the decision to get pregnant, I agreed upon it, and so did he!" Toushirou was just about to point at the woman accusingly, "you—!" Ichigo caught his wrist quickly.  
>"You," he started calmly. "Need to rest. If you fire off another cero this early in the pregnancy, you'll have a miscarriage. Do you understand?" The captain looked at him in confusion. "I'll explain it later."<br>"I want to know now—why I have the capability to fire off a cero when I don't know how. I don't even possess Hollow powers like you—do…" Toushirou paused, taking a step away from him. "What did…"

"When the fetus—the baby was conceived, it tapped into all of my power. My fullbring abilities, my Shinigami abilities, and my Hollow abilities… all of them were copied and molded to protect itself during its development." Ichigo had been trying to find a way to explain the suspicious, but thought he had two months to prepare him. "In three months, you'll be able to use my abilities freely. However, you only have control of my powers until the baby is born. Taking my powers with it to make its own."

This was going to be complicated.

* * *

><p>Sometime within the week, I will be DUMPING a LOT of Bleach stories onto the site, but only the first chapters. All of them are Ichigo x Toushirou. If you want to know when they are going to be posted, place my under your Author Alert! There are 15 stories that will be posted sooner rather than later.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**On Edge**

**Now—**

"Your hair looks really cute when it's not spike!" Yuzu giggled, rustling the white strands. "You could almost be mistaken for a girl though because your hair is a little long around your face!" The captain put up with the harassment. "I really appreciate you going shopping with me Shirou-chan! It really helps!"

"A-Ah," he was cautious around her. She was so giddy that he worried if she had feelings for him. "I _do_ apologize for not carrying the groceries for you. Your brother would have a fit if he saw me with bags."  
>"Oh—it's no trouble! They're not heavy at all!" To prove it, she flexed her arms happily. "But we should hurry, it's getting late, and the sidewalk might get a little slippery soon if we keep dawdling around!"<br>"I'm in no hurry to soak in a bath, eat more than usual, and sleep on the futon in your brother's room." It was only the nights of sexual intercourse that he could lie on Ichigo's bed. "Can Kurosaki cook tonight?"  
>The high school girl grinned from ear to ear. "You want Onii-chan's beef teriyaki again!" Immediately, this had Toushirou turn his head away in embarrassment. "You've wanted it every day this month!"<p>

His head nodded to the statement; there were only two things that was craving right now: Ichigo's hot beef teriyaki… and strawberry pocky with soy sauce. It was Yuzu's fault that he was introduced to pocky in the first place where as Ichigo accidentally knocked over some soy sauce over the opened pack. This was a curse from Hell, he hated being pregnant, and he had been taking those pills that made him feel like a girl as well. After they returned from their visit to Soul Society two months ago, Ichigo made sure that no one upset the 'cranky pregnant male' as he called himself. Karin once approached him because she did her schooling at home while Toushirou would do paperwork for his squad; they were often alone, together, in the house. Both of them were particularly big, but Ichigo warned them that they were going to become even bigger in the future. If Ichigo had not stopped by during his lunch break, chaos would have appeared in the house, and everything to do with unborn babies.

The lump that was once a nice, flat, pale stomach, was the devil itself impersonating as a fetus that wanted to be born and raised. Every time he was on a walk, he would get looks, and the looks created pain to his entire being—fetus included, but he did not tell Ichigo. It was attracted to Ichigo no matter how much Toushirou would do his best to ignore the many odd signs of this fact. When the Strawberry was not home, the fetus thinks it is amusing to make him feel sick to the stomach that would lead him to the bathroom to either puke, or urinate for an hour. However, when he was home from school and work, everything would be at a tolerating level where it was as if it wanted Ichigo to carry it.

The fetus did not need him, it needed Ichigo.

"Shiro-chan!"

His foot suddenly slipped behind him and he fell on his side, wincing in pain while cursing the slow reflexes to protect the womb. Eyes widened in horror at the thought of causing harm to the uterus that was protecting the baby in progress… did he harm it? He quickly placed his hands over the pooch, trying to do his best so find a way to figure out if the small one was okay. Everything other than this unborn child did not exist to him; not even Yuzu who took his phone to call her brother for help.

"Kurosaki's going to kill me." With an idiotic mistake like this, who would not? "Oh God, he'll kill me."  
>"Shirou-chan, Onii-chan is on his way, he says not to move from your spot!" Yuzu cried in worry.<br>Though he heard her, he was still worried about seeing Ichigo's angry look. "He's going to kill me…"  
>"Just hang on! Home is two blocks away!" She looked up and saw him. "Look! Here comes Onii-chan!"<br>_'Shit…'_ Toushirou tried to get up on his own, but Yuzu made sure to keep him in place. _'I'm dead…'_

Ichigo approached the two, panting heavily from running over with his focus solely pinned on the little captain lying on the ground. Every day before a walk or before going out for errands with Yuzu without him, Ichigo would _always_ tell him to be careful wherever he would go. Now he managed to slip up and fall due to the one thing that he was best at manipulating; how ridiculous could things possibly get?

"…okay?"

Toushirou looked up at the man kneeling in front of him. "What?"  
>"I asked, are you okay?" He checked his forehead to be on the safe side.<br>"Y-Yes…" His eyes widened in worry. "Kurosaki, the baby… is it okay? If—"  
>"Don't panic, I'll check when we get home." The Strawberry picked him up slowly.<br>"K-Kurosaki—what are you doing!" What were they, a new wedding couple?

"Stop whining, I'll carry you home to one of the clinic rooms to test and see if everything is okay with the fetus." It was all that he had to say to have the little captain quiet down. "I'm sure its fine. It is just as resilient as its parents, I don't think anything would harm it easily." A few minutes later, they were home. "Yuzu, can you put the food away while I check on Toushirou?" When she nodded, he left quietly.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki, I was lost in thought, and was upset." Why did he confess this? Were these pills that Kisuke gave him turning him into a real woman? They knew it was for 'maternal' purposes—for his body to understand that it was mothering an offspring, but it made him so girly. "Tell me its okay K—"

"Toushirou," said captain flinched at the emotionless tone as he was set down on the parked gurney in the room in the medical wing. "Undo your pants while I set up some of the things." He walked to the counter in order to grab a few little things. "I told you, the fetus inside you is very resilient to harm."

After Toushirou did as told, Ichigo came over and checked him over to see if there were any sore spots and if he was leaking in the slightest. Everything seemed fine for the most part, so then he brought out the machinery to check the inside the uterus to find out if there were any damages he could not see. As the captain continued burning holes through Ichigo's face for any negative signs from the fall, it allowed the other to smirk. Never had he seen him so worried about something that did not involves Hinamori Momo; he was finally acting like a real parent now.

"There's some good news, and bad news." Ichigo placed the machine back in place. "The good news, you and the fetus are just fine." He watched the wave of relief flow over the now drained captain. "The bad news," he watched the other hold his breath in worry, "you're grounded for one week. The only time you're allowed to leave the house is for your morning walk with someone." Toushirou's head threw back against the pillow, exhaling heavily. "I'm proud of you. You're finally showing concern for your baby."

"Our baby." As soon as he corrected him, Toushirou looked away nervously. "It's… our baby… Kurosaki."  
>A simple smile crossed his lips. "My mistake." The Strawberry tried again. "You're finally showing your concern for <em>our<em> baby. For that, I am proud of you." His hand came up, rustling his hair softly. "Hungry?"  
>The indication of food had him perk with high hopes. "Beef teriyaki?" This had the other stare at him.<br>"Yes, I suppose that I can cook some beef teriyaki for you." With a head shake and a chuckle, he added. "Go clean up for dinner upstairs and rest until I bring dinner to you, understand?" Toushirou ran off.

Food cravings, the carrot top mused at the terrible part of pregnancy.

* * *

><p>"Did you want fourths now?" Ichigo asked the pregnant male who just finished his third round. "Because if you do, you know you have to have a little more watermelon to balance it out." He saw him groan.<p>

"No more… I'm full…" Hands came up to his large stomach, examining it. "This is all the baby, right? I'm not getting bigger because I'm eating more than usual… right?" He looked at the carrot top.  
>Brown hues looked away. "Well, you should gain about twenty pounds in the least. But don't let weight discourage you to eat, you <em>are<em> eating for two right now, and for another five or six months, okay?"  
>"At <em>least<em> twenty? No wonder why my feet have been killing me!" Toushirou snarled before setting the bowl on the desk before getting up slowly to look at himself in the full mirror that the other brought in.

The Strawberry would watch him turn to the side and lift his large shirt to inspect the growing belly with concern hidden in his turquoise hues. Normally, he would stare at the bulge with distaste and hatred for all the trouble that it had been causing him every day since the beginning. Now it was as if he was willing to look at the fetus in a new light after nearly endangering it earlier in the day for being careless. He watched him examine the growing belly a little longer before walking around to be unseen in the mirror until it was too late. Callused hands slid sneakily between two pale arms, pressing up against the small hands that were embracing the fetus from the outside. Toushirou gave a sharp gasp in surprise to the foreign touches that snaked from behind him in a soft, gentle manner.

"What would you have done if you had lost this little one today?" Ichigo whispered quietly. "Would you have been upset, or would you have been relieved that this would be done with?" Unhappy turquoise hues looked up at the calm, serious brown ones. "I am asking, if you wanted to lose the baby, no harm."  
>No foul, he mentally finished. "For the longest time, I wanted to just get this over with. Get pregnant, have the baby, and that would be the end." His gaze came down to look at the mirror, looking at the reflection. "It was a burden at first, but now… it's… a gift. It's something that you and I have created."<br>"You have to realize that, the labor will not be the end of everything. The baby will be born, and it will be raised by parents. It will grow as we have over our years." He turned the captain to him. "You must understand that this is a lifelong commitment. Karin is ready to face this, but, are you ready for that?"

Toushirou tried to think about it, only to close his eyes. "I have no choice."

"If you wish to terminate your pregnancy, I will not stop you." With that, Ichigo walked over to sit on the chair at his desk. "You now understand what Karin has to go through, however, you suffer ridiculing and worse because you are a man who is pregnant." He saw the captain slowly turn to look at him with a sad expression. "These hardships will not lessen for a long time, and miscarriage is still plausible for you if you wish to end this now. Are you ready to become a parent, Toushirou?"

"I know that I am not ready for a baby, or a child." He came over and sat on the bed next to the desk. "But I also know that you would not risk me caring for this person inside of me on my own, right?"  
>"There's more to it than that…" Ichigo looked away in heavy thoughts. "Even if you choose to keep this fetus or not, I will have to act fast when your baby with Karin is born. I have to live in Soul Society."<br>Confused by the sudden decision, the captain had to ask, "What do you mean? The baby she's carrying, is everything okay?" There was a brief nod. "Then what's the problem? Why do you have to live in—"  
>"Yuzu… she can't see the fetus well in the checkups that Dad gives Karin. Always saying he needs new equipment because she can't it well, but <em>we<em> can." His head shook. "I have to take her baby with me."  
>The thought of this for a moment before having to try understanding everything, it was hard to process. "Humans who can't see Spirits, can't see the baby?" Ichigo nodded. "Kurosaki… I'm sorry, I… I…"<p>

"Do you know how frustrating it is, to be in this position? My little sister is raped by a _boy_ that she had a crush on, and begs me not to kill you." The Strawberry paused, rubbing his forehead to ease the surge of pain in his head. "Yet said boy is pregnant now too, and with my child." His calm eyes were turning more than fierce. "To think that I would be stupid enough to listen to anything that he says to me, now I have to continue cleaning up messes and perform more than necessary. The only way the process could hurry up is if—" Ichigo caught himself before finishing off the sentence. "…don't be stupid Ichigo, jeez."

Unfortunately, Toushirou caught on, "the Precipice World…" He stood up slowly. "If that's what you want, then I will do it." The other looked at him curiously. "I'm not going to terminate this child!"

He stood up and looked at him. "No, if you intend to keep the baby, we'll go three days after whichever is last born. You had a four week jump, so you and Karin are at the same pace." With a finger, he gently pushed it against Toushirou's forehead for him to plop back on the bed, and to lie down. "We'll collect all the things needed to care for them after that, and then I will personally train you for twenty-four hours. That should lead us to about six years. Okay?" Carefully, he peeled off Toushirou's socks and began massaging his feet. "If ours is born first, I will have my old man take care of it for half a day, and I'll train you for three years in the Precipice World. However, you can't complain about having been pregnant."

"I won't." That sounded great. Stuck in this world, pregnant for almost a year, was making him rusty. Twelve hours in this world would be approximately three years in there. "If I'm given three days to recover from labor, then I'll be ready for any training you give me." His eyes slowly closed.

"Even parental training?" He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo took a shower for over an hour because he was deep in thought about how this entire situation that he found himself in. If only he was not listening to the voices in his head that told him to allow the little captain to feel the pain that Karin was feeling. He was now stuck with Toushirou for a long, long time to come; one hundred years most likely—if not more for that matter. The aging pattern for those in Soul Society was too difficult for him to bother himself with before the baby was even born. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked to his room down the hall to see Toushirou getting ready to sleep…<p>

"What are you doing." His voice startled the captain.

"G-Going to sleep?" He stood up straight, nervous if the other was in a bad mood.  
>"You're not going to sleep on the futon anymore." Ichigo glared. "Take my bed."<br>"What—but where would you sleep? Not on the futon, right? It gives you back pain."  
>"The couch is just fine downstairs." Once he was dressed, he turned to leave the room.<br>"Kuro—" Toushirou thought about it, and started over. "Ichigo." Said man looked. "Stay."  
>It was almost as if he did not believe that he heard the captain right. "What did you say?"<p>

"I am not going to chase you out of your own bedroom, and we have had sex who knows how many times in order to conceive this boy or girl inside of me. If I sleep on my side, there should be enough room on the bed." Turquoise hues looked up at the man. "Please stay and sleep on the bed… Ichigo."

Sleeping in his bed was better than the floor or on the couch downstairs, so he got up on the bed and lied down against the wall side of the bed. Toushirou lied down to join him, only to immediately regret giving him the opportunity to sleep on the bed with him as a hand snuck under his shirt. As he was about to state his discomfort, another hand appeared to cover his mouth in order for him to be quiet.

"You're nipples are going crazy, aren't they?" Ichigo asked in a whisper. His finger and thumb tweaking it gently as it instantly began to erect. "You get more aroused during your second trimester. Now I am a little curious if you can produce milk yet. It's one of the many feminine traits that you were given by the pills that you take." He leaned over carefully to look at him. "Do you _really_ want me to stop, Toushirou?"

"…no," he blushed.

As much as the Strawberry wanted to ring this captain's neck, and choke out the remaining air supply he held, all for raping his little sister. During the day, he would try to forgive and forget what had happened four months ago, but at night it would fester more than he would like to admit. Too many times had he thought about killing him, but here he was, in bed with the rapist—then again, he was one now, too. It was all that he could think of now, however, he was distracted by the loud moans of the captain in arms.

What was he doing…?

"K-Ku—I-Ichi—" the pregnant male wriggled and arched at the touches. "N-N—" Ichigo finally stopped in order to hear him. "I don't… produce… milk yet…" He panted softly. "Urahara—says, two m—months."

"Even if you don't produce milk from your nipples, you still produce milk down here." As Ichigo's hand descended down to the male organ, he was amused. "My, my, someone's very excited by all of this." His hand slid under the boxers that he was given during the pregnancy because they stretched. Toushirou would wear a pair of boxers, and one of Ichigo's shirts that were too big on him. "Should I milk you?"

"Y—P-Please…"

_'Damn you for making me think that you're remotely cute for that look.'_

Ichigo glared at him; looking at his flushed face that glowed with pregnancy. He sat up slowly to lower the boxers down to the captain's knees with a watchful look to see what the partner would do—how he would react. Toushirou was good about adjusting to him over the past few months; knowing that he would probably get into serious trouble otherwise. His hand came down to the erection, slowly milking as one would with a cow, and the receiver was more than going crazy. Before he could realize what had happened, Toushirou released all his seeds all over himself, creating a bit of a mess.

The Strawberry somewhat growled. "That was one of my favorite shirts you brat."  
>"S—S—ry…" He panted heavily, tears were forming in his eyes. "P—Please… I'm… s—sorry—"<br>"You're lucky that you're pregnant, otherwise you'd be on the table right now."  
>"I… I don't—u—" From the corner of his teary eye, watching the other undo his pants. "W-Wait—"<br>"Quiet, otherwise you'll wake up the others." After fishing himself out, he entered the captain.  
>"N—a-ah!" His entrance was not prepared for the suddenly attack. "B-But the b—"<p>

"The fetus is fine, it'll carry to term. Look," Ichigo brought a hand over to the captain's arm, scratching him hard enough to draw blood. It almost instantly healed. "It doesn't want you to get hurt, so it gives you its strength. But use it wisely." He went inside of him only half way for the safety of the unborn. "The more you rely on the fetus, the more endangered you become, and using its powers will kill it."

"You're… not going… all out…" This was all Toushirou could notice.  
>"Ah, and if you don't shut up, I'll use your mouth instead."<br>"—will…" He panted. Still going through bliss. "I'll do it…"  
>"I said shut up." His erection went in three quarters now.<br>"A-Ah!" Toushirou covered his mouth to hide the cry.

"I can't tell if I want to kill you, or not." Ichigo carefully went inside of him all the way now. "As much as I hate you for everything you did to Karin, she's also at fault, and I am stuck with you for a long time now. In return, you are stuck with me as well, if you choose to raise the baby of ours." He stayed still, waiting for his seeds to release against the disposable womb. "You are the carrier of this child, you decide this."

Toushirou looked at him through teary eyes still, trying to learn what he had to say to him… trying to learn what he had to explain to him. It was confusing to him; he was receiving the chances and options of what to do with their future child together. Could there be a chance that they could raise this baby together—could they continue this manner of neutral grounds between them? It was as Ichigo said; he was homosexual, he wanted attention, he wanted to be needed, and he did not want to be alone.

"I… w-want to…" the teas began to increase, "r-raise it… w-with you…"

After releasing inside of the pregnant male, it was accepted by the fetus that began to consume the reiatsu of the Strawberry. Because of this, the reiatsu that was taken had been absorbed into Toushirou, and redistributed to heal any pain that he had right now. Brown hues looked up to see that the young captain was now crying—sobbing even, causing him to sigh quietly before zipping his pants. Although it was troubling to have two over emotional wrecks in the house, the one carrying his offspring was Toushirou, who was lying on the bed in front of him. Ichigo hated having to be together with him while Karin did not, but the one in front of him had the more dangerous pregnancy.

"Come on," Ichigo lied back down at the captain's side, holding him to quiet him down. "It's time for you to sleep." Toushirou cuddled up next to him, sobbing against him. "We will raise the child… together…"

The sobs settled down, and the captain fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong> Okay, so you can't really expect me to update any time soon. I am moving in 20 days, 1300 miles (2093 kilometers) away from where I'm currently living. It'll be a while for me to get back on my game!


End file.
